


Trick

by Silas_Writes



Series: 31 Days of Hallowed Ships October 2k17 (incomplete) [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Shklance where halloween tricks end up being treats





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> (10 of 31)
> 
> This has the potential to be really cute? But like… Cute spook? Spute? Cuke? Maaaaaybe puke??? Something like that. Ignore me.
> 
> [Send 31 Days of Hallowed Ships here.](http://shippingvoltron.tumblr.com/ask)

“Okay, who did it?” Shiro’s stern tone caused Keith and Lance to look up from where they were watching  _Halloween Town_ on the couch.

“What?” Lance asked, raising a brow.

“The lawn,” Shiro crossed his arms, “I’m not mad. I just want to know if one of you did it or if I need to call the police.”

“What happened to the la-”

“Our neighbors are elderly people. Lance obviously did whatever if it is,” Keith stated flatly, “Can we go back to watching our movie now?”

_“I did not!”_  Lance sat up from where he had been laying across Keith’s lap.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before dropping his hands, “C’mon, Lance. We’re going to clean it up.”

“B-b _ut-!”_

“But nothing. Let’s go,” Shiro turned and walked out of the living room, the sound of the front door shutting greeting their ears not even a minute later.

“I didn’t  _do_  anything,” Lance whined, dragging himself up off the couch. A snort from Keith had Lance whirling around to stare at him with a gasp, “It was  _you!”_

He grabbed a couch cushion and flung it hard at the other boy who caught it. Keith’s laughter spilled freely as Lance stomped out of the house. Shiro handed him a bag as soon as Lance shut the door. His blue eyes widened at seeing the toilet paper strewn all over the place. It was tangled in the bushes and thrown over the roof. Keith even wrapped it around his own motorcycle.

First, his things kept getting moved around and now this? Oh, it was on. Lance was determined to get his boyfriend back for these recent pranks of his. Shiro would never do this to him. Lance huffed as he set about helping his other boyfriend pick up the mess that had been created.

Keith, on the other hand, was pleased with himself. Surely, that would stop Lance from messing with his stuff. Sure. The candy that was left in place of his things, like his bike keys, was nice and all, but he’d prefer not having to hunt through the whole flat to find where they had been moved to. Surely, Lance’s pranks would stop here.

* * *

Warm water poured down Keith’s toned body as he rinsed himself of the soap he had lathered over his skin. His mauve eyes closed as his muscles relaxed beneath the pressure of the spray. Holy hell, had he needed this shower. It had been a long day. Despite him getting back at Lance, his stuff was still getting moved about and replaced with pieces of candy. His knives with mini chocolate bars. His keys with sour candy. If anything, it seemed to have gotten worse. He was starting to get a little fed up with it.

Once he was soap-free, he shut off the shower and stepped out. He grabbed the towel off the rack on the wall and slung it over his head, drying his hair first before moving down his body. However, right as the towel dropped from his face, his eyes caught sight of the bathroom mirror. The surface of the glass had fogged up from the steam floating through the air, and written in perfect cursive were the words: “I reside beneath your bed.”

* * *

Lance laid stretched out on his stomach in the bedroom, flipping idly through a magazine as he waited for the blue paint on his nails to dry. A door slamming open outside of the room made him pause. His eyes turned to the closed bedroom door, his brows knitting in confusion as stomping sounded loud and clear. The banging of cabinets as muffled curses were shouted followed before more stomping. Lance began to sit up as the stomping seemed to be drawing closer to the door.

The bedroom door flew open, causing Lance to flinch in surprise. It was only when Keith stepped in, wielding a knife and with only a towel wrapped around his waist, that a scream tore from him. Keith marched forward,  _“Move.”_

“Keith!” Lance scrambled off the bed, his nail polish smudging against the sheets in his haste,  _“What the hell?! Put that down!”_

Keith didn’t comply or respond. He merely gripped the underside of the mattress and flipped it in the opposite direction of where Lance stood. He readied his knife and turned his eyes down to the exposed bed frame. Nothing was there. Putting two and two together, Lance began to realize what was happening. Keith lowered his hand slowly, mouth pulling down into a slight frown. As his boyfriend’s brows furrowed in confusion, Lance couldn’t help but to start snickering, a smirk gracing his lips. Keith’s eyes snapped up, his head swiveling towards Lance, “What’s so funny? There’s some kind of _freak_ hiding in our house!”

Lance’s snickering evolved into full blown laughter. He managed to gasp out between breaths,  _“Holy crap, dude!_  I didn’t expect you to take it  _that_  seriously!”

This only caused Keith’s confusion to grow, “What?”

The other boy wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter waned, “It was a prank. By yours truly. Consider the TP’ing repaid in full.”

Keith’s brows raised in surprise before his expression morphed into a glare, “The TP’ing was revenge for your prank!”

“What the heck are you talking about? I haven’t done anything!  _You’re_  the one who’s been moving my wallet and keys and all kinds of other things around since the beginning of the month!”

“What?! No!  _You’ve_  been moving  _my_  stuff!”

They both paused, studying each other before their eyes grew wide with realization.

“Shiro,” they both murmured.

* * *

Shiro entered the home, setting down a couple bags of groceries. His voice rang through the house as he called out to his lovers, “Lance! Keith! I got more pizza rolls!”

Silence.

His brows knitted together quizzically. The two of them should be home. He set the rest of his things down and wandered to the living room, peeking in, “Lance?”

No Lance.

He made his way down the hall, taking a look into their guest room turned fitness room, “Keith?”

No Keith.

His mouth twisted in slight concern as he walked back into the kitchen and checked the front of the fridge.

No notes.

He picked up his phone and unlocked it.

No messages.

He opened up his recent calls and clicked Lance’s name. Lance always picked up. Unlike Keith. Shiro waited as the phone line rang. And rang. And rang.

A tune started up down the hall. Shiro turned his head, phone lowering to his shoulder as he followed to sound. It seemed to be coming from their bedroom. Surely, they would’ve answered him if they were in there. Unless…

They could be asleep?

He ended the call on his phone and tucked it into his back pocket, his hand, then, reaching out to twist the knob as he neared the door. He opened it up quietly.

“Now!”

Shiro yelped and raised his hands to protect his face as colorful sprays of something was shot at him. He stumbled back as the spraying stopped and laughter filled the air. His storm-filled eyes cracked open to see that he was covered in red and blue silly string. He blinked down at himself in surprise before looking up to see Keith and Lance. Both of them high-fived each other before turning to smirk at him.

“Oh,” Shiro murmured before grinning widely, “I was wondering when you two would figure it out…”

Lance bounced forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, saying fondly, “Consider that payback, you jerk.”

Keith crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe, “Why’d you do it anyway?”

Shiro shrugged as he worked on unsticking the string from his body, “It’s close to Halloween, and I thought it’d be fun.”

Lance’s eyes trailed upwards as he thought, “The candy makes more sense now…”

He shook his head, gaze settling back on Shiro, “Did you say something about pizza rolls earlier?”


End file.
